Ready to assemble furniture is very popular because it can be relatively inexpensive as compared to fully assembled furniture, and for ease of assembly. However, there are pieces of furniture that have been proven to be exceedingly difficult to provide as ready to assemble furniture. One such type of furniture relates to any type of furniture in which a recliner mechanism is included.
Recliner mechanisms create particular problems when provided with ready to assemble furniture; in fact, the precision of preparing the interlocking parts is typically beyond the ability of the average person working with ready to assemble furniture. The present invention addresses this deficiency and provides a novel RTA assembly whereby recliner components are provided.